


A Day in the Park

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humans being humans, Slice of Life, angel being confused, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Cas waits in a park for Sam and Dean to get back.  Human peculiarities ensue.





	A Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> yays, I actually wrote something new. just a ~~drabble (actually under word count for once!)~~ 300 word ficlet, but still... yay! of course, unlike years ago when I used to write, I don't have a proofreader other than myself. feel free to comment if you see any mistakes or have advice

Warm paper cup held carefully in his vessel's grip, Castiel gazed around the park once more. No sign of them. Dean had thrust the partly-filled coffee cup into Cas's hands and told him to wait in the park, they'd 'be right back'. That had been 17 minutes, 33 seconds ago. A drop in the ocean of an angel's lifespan, but he'd expected a human's definition of 'right back' to be shorter.

Hearing another small splash he frowned down at the cup, then brought his gaze up to the back of the woman walking away. _That's the fifth time that's happened_ Castiel thought, fishing several coins and a damp bill from the warm liquid in the bottom of the cup. Other benches were occupied; man in a business suit, young couple holding hands, older woman with a big handbag, middle aged lady watching children play, young adults chattering together while looking at their phones and laughing. They all had cups, yet none of their drinks had been befouled by random bits of legal tender. Neither had it ever happened when he sat with the Winchesters as they drank coffee. Why?

*****

Frowning into his cup again, having just fished out the eleventh batch of currency, Castiel felt Sam's and Dean's familiar souls approaching. Going over to Dean and thrusting a large fistful of damp money into his hands, the angel strode toward their vehicle, old trench coat whipping behind him, emptying the cup onto the ground and tossing it into a recycle bin on the way.

"Wha-?" Dean puzzled, looking from the wet cash in his hands to Cas's retreating form, then raising an eyebrow to Sam, who shrugged and followed Cas to the Impala. Giving up on understanding weird angels, Dean stuffed the money into a pocket and trailed after.


End file.
